1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting interface device adapted to be fixed on a boot and pivotally mounted on a sports apparatus, which procures rearward retention when climbing. The connecting interface device of the invention makes it possible to adopt a climbing position in which the boot maintains an inclined position in relation to the sports apparatus. In particular, this invention is adapted to equip snowshoes and skis that can be provided with skins, or any other sports apparatus adapted to be used for climbing.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Numerous pivoting plate systems equipped with a climbing wedge exist in the state of the art.
The wedge, which often is a wire, is inserted in the raised position between the sports apparatus and the pivoting plate. It can be mounted pivotally either on the sports apparatus, or on the plate. However, all these systems punch the sports apparatus when the user presses with his foot on the climbing wedge. This even goes as far as breaking certain back country skis. The invention described in the document FR 2 725 631 proposes a wedge pivoting about a vertical axis that positions a protruding piece beneath the pivoting plate. However, this protrusion strongly biases the wedge fastener in traction on the sports apparatus.
Generally speaking, all of the existing systems require the manufacture of the sports apparatus in a material that has good mechanical properties, and therefore an expensive material, or reinforcing the sports apparatus with reinforcements that remain expensive to implement.
One of the objects of the present invention is to propose a connecting interface device that does not require using special reinforcements on the sports apparatus, and that makes it possible to optimize the materials used for the sports apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the overall cost of the materials used for the connecting interface device and sports apparatus assembly.
To achieve these objects, the connecting interface device includes a plate on which the boot is fixed, and which is journalled in a known manner on the sports apparatus. The device also includes a base plate that is pivotally mounted in relation to the plate on an axle transverse to the sports apparatus, and which is arranged beneath the plate. The climbing wedge is then arranged so as to be inserted between the base plate and the plate. Thus, the pressure exerted by the boot on the climbing wedge is recovered by the material constituting the base plate. This device therefore makes it possible to limit the use of materials having high mechanical resistance for the plate, and to optimize accordingly the materials used for manufacturing the sports apparatus.